Velvet (AVoS)
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=Velvet |loner=''Unknown''Though page 162 of ''River of Fire establishes that Velvet was a loner at one point, what name she went by at that time was never formally established. |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Velvet is a gray she-cat with long, silky fur and amber eyes. Velvet is a kittypet resident of the Twolegplace near the lake territories. When a fire erupts in the Twolegplace, Velvet is burned, leading the she-cat and her friend Fuzzball to seek shelter in ThunderClan. Begrudgingly accommodated, Velvet and Fuzzball begin to assist the Clan's medicine cats, Alderheart, Jayfeather and Leafpool with their daily duties. With her limited knowledge of medicine, Velvet becomes Alderheart's assistant in treating aliments in camp. The pair become close and share their feelings for each other. A quarter-moon after Velvet and Fuzzball arrived in ThunderClan, their friend Ajax comes to the Clan's camp to inform them it is safe to return home. The following day, Velvet departs the forest with her friends, after an emotional goodbye to Alderheart. Alderheart later discovers that Velvet left her favorite toy in camp, and delivers it to her in the Twolegplace. In return, she gifts him a thyme plant. History ''River of Fire :At some point, Velvet lived in a home with housefolk, but they left her behind when moving away. She lived as a stray for some seasons, but finds a new home in the Twolegplace near the lake territories when the weather turns cold. Her new owners were convinced to take her after seeing Velvet meowing outside their den, appearing sad. During her time as a stray, Velvet learned some minimal herbal healing knowledge. In her new residence, she lives comfortably with her Twoleg owners in a home. At some point after, Velvet becomes friends with fellow kittypets Fuzzball and Ajax, whose homes are near hers. The gray she-cat becomes fond of a toy provided by her owners, considering it a favorite object. :Sometime later, a fire erupts in the Twolegplace from a bolt of light that came from the sky lighting a tree on fire, which fell on her housefolk's den and spread fire to all those surrounding. Velvet managed to escape the burning den with a scrap of her favorite toy. The incident lead Velvet and her friend Fuzzball to seek shelter in ThunderClan's camp, due to the she-cat's burn injuries needing attention. The camp is far from their homes, and by the time they reach Clan territories, are covered in soot and exhausted. :Violet and Fuzzball are escorted into camp by the warriors Leafshade and Stormcloud, and the former explains the situation of the refugees. Fuzzball bounds confidently up to ThunderClan's leader, Bramblestar, introducing himself, while Velvet more calmly gives an explanatory plea of their predicament, which she claims is dire. Bramblestar initially declines the request for help, because a warrior's life is different, and kittypets aren't prepared for the dangers. However, Alderheart and Stormcloud convince him to take them in until the fire burns out and their Twolegs return. :Velvet, grateful for ThunderClan's help, listens as Alderheart leads them away and introduces himself. She talks about her background with the medicine cat, and establishes that she can help him tread the sick with her limited herbal knowledge. The medicine cats Jayfeather and Leafpool meet their guests and start to make nests for them. Velvet takes her toy with her to the medicine den, and with Alderheart's help, assist in treating her own burn injury. The gray she-cat takes a thorn out of the warrior Birchfall's paw, who is surprised at the kittypet's competence. When another fire starts in the forest, Alderheart leaves Velvet behind in camp to join a patrol going to help the victims. :Velvet's wound heals cleanly, and she praises Alderheart's work in treating it. During her quarter-moon in camp, the pair have developed feelings for each other. She becomes integrated into Clan life, including idle chatter about subjects such as Ivypool and her kits. Jayfeather begins to notice the bond between the pair and aims to separate them for their own sakes, which Alderheart resents. The warrior Briarlight falls ill shortly after, and is brought into the medicine den, where Velvet gives her some watermint. Alderheart is pleased with her work and appreciates her care for others. By the next morning, however, Briarlight's condition has worsened, so Velvet goes to fetch her family for goodbyes. She dies, and Velvet comforts a tired and grieving Alderheart. Sometime later, Alderheart and Velvet fondly spent time together. Jayfeather insists that Velvet would be better off in the apprentices' den with Fuzzball, as she is no longer sick, which Alderheart begrudgingly agrees to. The medicine cat goes to help her settle, and makes the most of the situation. :However, as they walk to the den, Ajax is escorted to ThunderClan's camp by the warrior Bumblestripe, who explains the kittypet was looking for Velvet and Fuzzball. The pair greet Ajax, who explains that their housefolk have returned and fixed their homes. Bramblestar decides the kittypets may stay for the night, and leave in the morning. Velvet shares a vole with Alderheart and they talk of her return home, regretfully. During the night, Alderheart struggles to reconcile the feelings he has for Velvet with his duties as a medicine cat, which Jayfeather helps him comprehend. The next morning, Velvet says good-bye to ThunderClan, and spends a few moments with Alderheart. They both express their mutual regrets not being able to be together, but that they'll never forget each other. Velvet, Fuzzball, and Ajax head back to the Twolegplace. :Days later, Alderheart discovers that Velvet left her favorite toy in camp. He travels to the Twolegplace to return it and encounters Fuzzball on his way. The orange kittypet readily takes him to Velvet's den, where he calls out for her. After waiting a moment, her Twoleg owners let her out, and they greet each other. Velvet is thrilled to have her toy back and gives him a tour of the area surrounding her dwelling. She gives the medicine cat a thyme plant as a parting gift and says that although she'll miss him, their different paths will likely prevent them from maintaining a friendship. After a final goodbye, they separate, and Alderheart brings the plant to his fellow medicine cats. Character pixels Personality :Velvet is a cat that possesses a reserved demeanor, despite caring for her friends. Her life as a stray has taught her how to survive, and makes her appreciate her life with housefolk more. Velvet is empathetic to the plights of others, and during her time in ThunderClan, genuinely cares about the cats whose aliments she helps treat. Relationships Alderheart : Fuzzball & Ajax : External links * * * Notes and references de:Velvet (S6)fi:Velvetpl:Aksamit (KD)ru:Вельвет Category:Clanless cats Category:Females Category:Kittypets Category:River of Fire characters Category:Supporting characters